


Nobody Said Anything About Kissing

by DarkestAffinity



Series: With Only The Moon Bearing Witness [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, School Dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestAffinity/pseuds/DarkestAffinity
Summary: It had been quite a year, and a school dance was being thrown in order to lighten the mood. Ever since it’s announcement two weeks ago, things had gone crazy. The dance wasn’t going to be segregated by dorms, so everyone was trying to one-up each other with the best date and two weeks was not a lot of time to woo any person of status in this school. Gifts were given, huge gestures interrupting classes, every class, hearts were broken and love was found.Judai had apparently chosen that timeframe to also do some wooing of his own much to everyone’s surprise and horror.
Relationships: Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Series: With Only The Moon Bearing Witness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139183
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Nobody Said Anything About Kissing

It was and wasn’t expected, that’s for sure.  
Judai and Manjoume.  
Manjoume and Judai.  
They slotted together like pieces of a puzzle, yet also seemed to rub each other completely the wrong way. At least that was what everyone else saw.

“Manjoume, you have to! It will be so fun~”  
“Manjoume-San. And as if I would ever accompany someone like you to a school dance! I would rather spare my feet from the pain of your obliviousness.”

It had been quite a year, and a school dance was being thrown in order to lighten the mood. Ever since it’s announcement two weeks ago, things had gone crazy. The dance wasn’t going to be segregated by dorms, so everyone was trying to one-up each other with the best date and two weeks was not a lot of time to woo any person of status in this school. Gifts were given, huge gestures interrupting classes, every class, hearts were broken and love was found.

Judai had apparently chosen that timeframe to also do some wooing of his own much to everyone’s surprise and horror, which lead to this conversation between the recently formed couple at lunchtime in the cafeteria.

“But Manjoume, it would be our first dance as boyfriends,” Judai was trying so hard to butter up Manjoume by bringing up one of his weaknesses, “It would be so romantic. Can you imagine? Just slowly dancing in the dark gym, holding hands, we would be so close together… Jun could you imagine?” He had his arm around Manjoume’s shoulders and was leaning in close.

Manjoume could imagine, and it was too much for the (not very) poor soul.

“As if I would want to kiss you!” Manjoume yelled and shoving his hands into Judai’s face, turning a few heads that had not been paying attention before. Thankfully Manjoume was too caught up in Judai to notice.  
“Nobody said anything about kissing,” Shou muttered. He was miserable. There was no escape from the new couple. Not even in his room. Manjoume shot Shou a panicked look.  
“I-I-I mean it’s too soon! Ask me when I’m more ready! And don’t call me Jun! Manjoume-San, Manjoume-San! Get it through your thick skull!”  
“Oh so ask you tomorrow? Alright!” Judai suddenly pressed his cheek against Manjoume’s in a display of affection, leaving Manjoume blushing and distracted. Distracted enough for Judai to steal a few of their shared favourite food, fried shrimp.  
“Oi!”

* * *

Loud, upbeat music filled the room as Judai stood under the strobe lights with Jun, offering him treats from the buffet. If there was one thing he knew about Jun, it was that behind his abrasive, often serious, but mostly cold image, was someone who wanted affection with no strings attached, given freely, and respect for him as a duelist who is talented and works for his status as one of the best duelists at Duel Academy. Not someone who rode off the backs of his brother’s money.

Judai tried his best to acknowledge all these things about his boyfriend and rival, Jun. Many people may have seen some romantic gestures Judai did around the school, but nobody saw what happened behind the scenes. Judai, showing Jun that he saw how amazing Jun was, how much he tried. How much he saw the pressure that was on Jun’s shoulders.

But then he also hand-fed Jun treats at school dances with plans on dancing with him and maybe sneaking in a kiss at the right moment. It might not be the best idea to do things that make Jun feel flustered and embarrassed in public, but well, Judai couldn’t help the romantic that Jun brought out in him. The need to show that he was proud to be with Jun. It’s not like Jun wasn’t standing there in his dark blue tux and willingly letting Judai feed him things while he blushes like someone who just came out a sauna. It was a fine line to walk, but Judai was more than happy to take his chances.

“Oi, Judai, what are you thinking about?”  
“Aha, just how much fun I’m having. What about you Jun? Enjoying the food?”  
“It’s Manjoume-San! And yes the food is okay.”  
“Aww don’t be like that. I’m your boyfriend now!”  
“Shhh!” Jun looked around with wide eyes. It annoyed Judai a little that Jun couldn’t let go of the bad habit, fearing people’s judgement even though Judai was just feeding Jun ten seconds ago and nobody cared. Well. After they got past the initial shock. Especially Judai’s friends who, while rooting for him, also couldn’t quite believe their eyes.

Speaking of friends, Ryo and Asuka were constantly fending off people (with dates) asking to dance. Shou and Misawa seemed to enjoy hanging out as wallflowers with Asuka and Ryo, while Fubuki had dived into the thicket of it all. Judai and Jun had arrived with the group, but Judai couldn’t get in even an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulder without a sneer and harsh words. It wasn’t until Judai took Jun away from everyone for a drink that the ravenette had started to release enough tension for Judai to start acting affectionate without fear of a hiss. Judai just wanted to be able to do things with his boyfriend without fear, but Jun was new to this. Judai suspected that Jun might never stop worrying about how other people saw him. The fear of what his brothers might say was still heavy as well. So he tried his best to be understanding.

Judai smiled as Jun started fussing with wiping Judai’s fingers down, trying to get rid of any stickiness and bits of crumbs instead of lingering on his brief moment of panic. Judai took his fingers back from Jun’s and licked them with a cheeky grin, watching as Jun flushed and stuttered before yanking them back to rewipe. Judai got the feeling that since there had been a tone shift in the music to something romantic and slow while Judai had been treating Jun, someone might be in the mood to be fawned over a little more despite the nervousness. And nobody wants to hold hands with someone with sticky fingers.

Judai was more than happy to lead Jun away from the table with some enthusiastic tugging and excited glances. On the outskirts of the dance floor, Judai was pleasantly pleased when Jun insisted Judai take the lead. His want to possibly relax and just enjoy the dance outweighing his distrust that Judai might step on his toes. Hands found shoulders and waist, and it was like a dream come true.

Jun looked amazing under the lights. All sharp silver eyes, a delicate and graceful tone to his movements from his prestigious upbringing, and a body that fit perfectly against Judai’s. Judai had wanted a moment like this with Jun ever since he came back from North Academy, came back with all his pride, with all his statements and as an absolute force of nature demanding Judai’s defeat, demanding that people see him. Judai did see Jun that day, feel the fire behind his eyes, the determination, the weight Jun carried of being one of the Manjoume brothers. Suddenly Jun wasn’t just someone who was arrogant and prideful.

Getting to see Jun soften under Judai. Watching him close his eyes, listening to the music, being in the moment. Relaxing. Trusting Judai with all the moments of intimacy and putting down the mask of Manjoume Jun, of Manjoume Thunder, of an Obelisk Blue. This was just Jun.

Shou, Asuka, Ryo, Misawa. Not anyone in any dorm (sans Fubuki it seemed) got to see Jun like this.

More upbeat music started playing after a few slow dances and Judai couldn’t help himself. With a wave to his friends across the room to say goodbye, he whisked Jun away who had things to say about Judai leading him anywhere by the arm like this again. Jun seemed more than a little confused when Judai leads him out of the gym and closer to the Osiris dorms. Eventually, Judai found the perfect tree and pushed Jun against it. It wasn’t hurried. Judai knew he was pushing his boundaries, so he went slow, giving Jun room to say no, to push him away. But instead, Jun just blushed like it could never go out of fashion.

Jun complained about why he was the one against the tree. He was the great Manjoume Thunder, and I do not take anything lying down now get over here and just kiss-  
Jun, Judai couldn’t help but whisper into his boyfriend's ear, you look amazing tonight. And with no time to waste, Judai peppered kisses onto Jun’s neck. Judai could have spent all night kissing Jun’s neck and whispering words full of sweetness and praise, and Jun still wouldn’t have been prepared for when Judai’s lips finally found his.

Under the light of a thousand stars, with wind rustling in leaves carrying the faint notes of music, and wood acting as a shield, Judai and Jun shared a moment with only the moon bearing witness.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a collection of one-shots set in a universe that combines elements of the English dub, Japanese dub, and manga. It will also be very loose in its time setting. I must admit I haven't actually completed GX yet, but I am rewatching it after like, 7 years.
> 
> Inspired by A Dance To Remember by offbeatBeauty. Please give it a read.


End file.
